


Airshow Whore

by graspthesanity



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Airshow, Aviation, M/M, planes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graspthesanity/pseuds/graspthesanity
Summary: Normal people don't hire an escort to visit an airshow. Normal people also don't ditch them for a Beatles member lookalike.
Relationships: Alexa Chung/Alex Turner (Musician), Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Kudos: 2





	Airshow Whore

I looked at her breathing. That only reminded me that the frustration assembled and all of this had done nothing, no matter how now she curled up, at ease from me holding my eyes closed for a few minutes prior. She was doing as told, when every stretch was paid to the end of the weekend. I didn’t even know how she felt about it and none was asked what was even the point of her dragging along, but that had been the girlfriend experience, wasn’t it? Not to feel lonely not just in the sheets.

During sleep I swear I could see planes and if I opened my eyes wide enough, I could try and scrap at the past mistakes as if they had never existed and all I could do was pray for my mind to repress them and other’s as well, because even a pat on the back is scary but there comes at a time when you need to understand that fear is not the worst outcome of them all. And somehow that should give enough energy to understand that past can be relived through memories and I can find the energy to do it much faster than wait months ahead.

I kept getting anxious about the girl, sleeping besides me no matter how many more times I would turn to even look at her with her brown hair and how it was all over the pillow, giving her a sleeping beauty feel as if I had paid for her to sleep with effort as well. The thing seemed surreal enough until it was done and even afterwards I still felt disappointed through all of the mosquitos and her clinging heavily to her feet heels as she would swat them as well. Her name was Alexa, she had told me it right before she took a long breath to fall asleep. It was like having a bad date which still managed to compensate through everything and the remote areas which had been chosen for the airshow with ridiculous distances between the houses and open fields embracing children’s play.

That night has fully showed its glimpses nearly for the first time as well, as I had sat up to observe everything in its entirety without the drunk chatter from earlier and allowing the moon to light up the whole forest as if it had been the lukewarm taste of the first bitter spring after months of winter’s cold and eternal darkness which we have all learnt to live with as we’d escalate aimlessly in life.

Waking up with her was even more odd, as she had already dressed up as if she had known and just lay besides me on the bed, watching me sleep and that had made me rather uneasy, maybe the whole fact that I just had someone besides me was making me awfully uncomfortable, embracing an old uncomfortable feeling as if I had lost my virginity once more, which wasn’t as thrilling. It felt as if that had been it and the only excitement I had gotten was the pat on the back from my mates for even doing it and not being the last one as they had teased me. I also wondered how come I had been the only one who wasn’t excited about this prospect at all, as I seemed far too stuck in the idea of yesterday, that I’ve still got to lose my virginity and no one seemed to even brush the subject of love besides an old girlfriend's eyes which had been gleefully trying to squeeze it out of me until I couldn’t stand it anymore and had gotten her denim jacket in my face, once I had broken up with her. I got told that we didn’t make love and that we just fucked and I seemed to had been missing the reasoning behind everything then, if it had supposed to be an act of love.

Recalling old never-beens during breakfast in that part of the hotel seemed even more odd and I was more than sure that Alexa wouldn’t have minded discussing such, but I did and all we had done was small talk starting from that this had been Alexa’s first air show and surely first time where someone had dragged her to one with such intentions. I had asked her not to mask much who she was, as I didn’t need her to pretend that I was frankly hiring a girlfriend, I was choosing to take her with me just not be alone and I had decided that I hadn’t gotten laid in a fair while. Not that it ever bothered me as I never seemed fully satisfied, as if I had been chewing flavorless gum at all times and it so managed to go through life like that, boringly, as I had taken the chairs for both of us, acquiring one for her before we had left the city for the rural air show with all the latest planes probably filled with people taking photos just to see what were the latest planes. After all, we’re always curious in where can we die I guess, or how we can defend ourselves.

But then depression should end up giving a mellow melancholy and I only knew that I would manage somehow to get out of the lukewarm water into the hot tub just for a while, feeling as if I had been a young boy once more, not knowing how the fuck would I even crawl into a plane or how to even make it a career and I still had no idea, drowning in paperwork and wondering why does it so happen that for the simplest of jobs we still end up getting paid well by the roll of the dice, just for sorting, just for writing, just for doing things hour by hour and goofing off by goofing off.

I was still surprised just like any time, that there were always a lot of people and some which wouldn’t attend were sitting on the streets with enormous camera lenses just to capture photos, already stacked with food, which I had forgotten to bring, while holding Alexa’s hand. And the town ends up being divided by those who had decided to attend truthfully and who will watch from a distance or get the euro per cookie stand, have a lucky enough backyard to see everything and hear the airport for the rest of the year, watch the runway be closed down more strictly that one time of the year.

I carry both chairs, as Alexa still seems confused on why would you even hire someone to go with you to an airshow, but I don’t think even I had the truthful answer because I really didn’t know. Even if there were a lot of people there was plenty of space, even a spot on what you’d call the second row next to some bloke who had decided that this was a suit event in a Beatles haircut, as if that had somehow justified him as he just drank some fizzy drink, recalling the law and probably trying to behave until some decent act would show up instead of a bunch of planes doing V-shapes or last year’s Spitfire which would barely do any tricks, allowing way to everyone else.


End file.
